Have A Merry Rapture Christmas!
by xCharmCandyx
Summary: While everyone else in Rapture are celebrating the holidays, Brigid Tenenbaum decides to stay in the laboratory and continue with her work but this changes when someone steps in and gets her to enjoy the holidays while it lasts. I know the summary isn't that good or anything. Fontaine/Tenenbaum.


**A/N: Okay, so first of all, this is a Christmas-themed Bioshock fanfic. Secondly, yes, I am aware that Christmas isn't really observed down in Rapture or something, maybe they do, but not in a religious aspect. Lastly, this is my first shot at making Bioshock fanfics, I hope you guys can bear with it. Don't forget to read and review! Feliz Navidad! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bioshock, this one belongs to the folks over 2K Boston and Irrational Games. I'm just a fan. :)**

* * *

It was the day before Christmas and while everyone back in the surface are feeling the joy and festivity of Christmas as they prepare for this celebration, down in Rapture, the degree of festivity wasn't really that much. The traditions were there but the feeling wasn't the same from back when the people there still lived in the surface and not everyone was in the mood of celebrating it.

_Laboratory #8, Fontaine Futuristics_

While others were already around Rapture celebrating the holidays, Brigid Tenenbaum chose to stay in the laboratory and continue her work that night. She also took it as an advantage since everyone else, especially Dr. Suchong have already left, giving her the opportunity to concentrate more on her work.

But it wasn't what she expected...

"I see that someone has decided to work overtime when she should be out there celebrating the holidays with the rest of Rapture..." A voice in a Bronx accent said

Still, whoever just spoke to her did not stop her from working, she decided to ignore it as if it was just a fragment of her imagination but this person who spoke to her wasn't contented with the silence that he got as a reply so he decided to go near her, hoping that he would get her attention...

"Bridge, I know that your work means a lot to you but you gotta relax sometimes, you know..." The person, revealed to be Frank Fontaine said as he placed his hand on her shoulder

"Frank, thanks for ze concern," Brigid said to him "...but you know that my work comes first before anything else, yes?" she added, before going back to her work

"I can't afford seeing one of my best workers here, all alone on Christmas Eve, you should really take a break from all this work and enjoy the night..." Frank said

Brigid wasn't really a big fan of celebrating the holidays although she used to observe it back in her childhood days and even after the Second World War but after that, it was something of her least concern as she tended to focus more on her work, even to the extent of isolating herself from socialization.

"Just tell me when you're ready to leave..." these were the words that came out from Frank's mouth as he prepared to leave the laboratory feeling slightly down

For her, the fact that her boss is concerned for her was nothing but a lousy excuse to flirt but something in him convinced her that it was something more than that. Memories of her past Christmases started to play in her mind, how happy she was back then everytime they celebrated. She thought to herself, what if she decided to take a break from her work and celebrate instead?

From there, she fixed up her things, placing her papers and folders in one neat stack and the specimens in a compartment by her table...

"So you finally decided to take a break, huh?" Frank asked her from outside the laboratory

"I guess so...if zat's supposed to make things better..." Brigid said as she continued fixing her things

In a few moments, Brigid and Frank already left the laboratory and instead of walking her home like they used to, he decided to take her to the Kashmir Restaurant for dinner...

"Okay, so tell me, vhat are we doing here? Shouldn't we be going home?" Brigid asked

"Relax Bridge...we're just going to have a good time here ..." Frank said as a woman approached them

"How nice of you to join us! Come, the festivities cannot wait!" Brenda said as she guided the both of them to the seats

For the first few moments, both of them were silent and Frank's attempts to talk to Brigid would always result to one-liners but as it progressed, the one-liners soon became a conversation. Surely, this wasn't the first time they went on a date but still, they felt distance with each other.

"So tell me Bridge, when was the last time you celebrated the holidays?" Frank asked as he took a sip of his wine

"Uhm...a long time ago, actually...way before I made it here..." Brigid said

"What was it like?" A somewhat curious Frank asked

"We do a lot of things...we place boots outside the house and wait for the Nikolaus to put some presents in it, we'd get a lot of sweets if we were good but if we were not, we'd end up wiz a twig...and we also exchange presents..." Brigid said

"Anything memorable in particular?" Frank asked

"...but vhat I remember the most is vhen we decorated the Tannenbaum..." she added as she tried to stop her tears from coming out

Then she remembered, the only reason why she wanted to stop celebrating Christmas was because she didn't want to remember the fact that she used to have a complete family and all, out of her entire family, only she, her parents and her older brother survived, but what was worse than that was the fact that her mother died shortly after her last Christmas on the surface. Since then, she did not see Christmas as a major holiday of some kind because it would only remind her further of the family she missed so much...

"Tannenbaum, that's Christmas tree in your language, right?" Frank asked

"Yes...why?" Brigid asked

"Then that means you're a Christmas Tree!" Frank said as he tried to make Brigid laugh after noticing sadness in her

"Actually, I'm a Tenenbaum, not a Tannenbaum..." Brigid said as she tried to bring back the conversation to it's serious state

"Uh...okay, I was just trying to make you laugh...I can't help but notice that you seemed to be sad..." Frank said

"From vhat I heard, you were orphaned at an early age, what was Christmas like for you?" Brigid asked

"You know, people donating presents down the orphanage then we have this little party on Christmas Eve and we open up them presents on Christmas morning...pretty much the usual..." Frank said in a monotonous manner

"Vell at least, you got to celebrate Christmas, yes?" Brigid said in an optimistic manner

"But it's not as good as having it with your family..." Frank said, "Lucky for you, you got to spend it with your family..." he added

Brigid didn't really agree with the fact that she was lucky to spend the Christmas with her family, true, she spent it with her real family, the one she was born into, but the memories with it were somehow, painful for her.

Neverthenless, they still had a good time in the restaurant and then came the Christmas countdown...

"In a few moments, we're going to start our Christmas countdown so find your places everyone!" The emcee said

"Bridge..." Frank said as he tried to get Brigid's attention while she talked to the the other notables in the party

"Bridge...I need to tell you something..." Frank said as he tried to get her attention once more

"Excuse me for a second..." Brigid said to them, "Someone needs to talk to me urgently, I'll ve back as soon as we're done..." she added

Frank took her to a spot right infront of the stage just as the countdown commenced...

"10..."

"Vhat is the meaning of this? You know I was in a middle of a conversation, yes?" Brigid said in an irrate tone

"9..."

"Please let me explain...I must tell you something..." Frank said in a pleading voice

"8..."

"You better make sure it's important, I can't keep them waiting that long..." Brigid said

"7..."

"Brigid, you know what, of all the people I dated, you are the most interesting one...you never failed to amaze me and all, you know..." Frank explained

"6..."

"And in what way is zat supposed to be important?" Brigid asked in a stern tone

"5..."

"Ever since the first time I saw you, I knew that there's this something in you that really got me...and every single day since then, I couldn't take my eyes off you and I hope that will never change..." Frank confessed

"4..."

Brigid was stunned with what was going on, her boss confessing his true feelings and the festivities going around her...maybe she shouldn't have gone with him in the first place, maybe she should have stayed in the lab instead or she could have insisted to go home instead.

"3..."

Frank pulled her closer and confessed some more, he couldn't believe that he finally got the guts to do it, ask the woman he loves out on Christmas and have a good time. He has never felt this good since he left New York.

"2..."

"Brigid, I want you to close your eyes." Frank said

"Vhat for?" Brigid asked

"Just do it. Trust me, everything's gonna be fine." Frank reassured

Brigid closed her eyes and hoped that nothing stupid was going to happen. She was trembling and all. She wished that she could just teleport her way out of Kashmir and avoid any disaster that might happen.

"1..."

Frank gave her a long, passionate kiss, the kind that would make her eyes burst wide open. She was completely disoriented with what was going on even though she has been through it a few times. It still wasn't in her system to go all romantic but this time, she let herself go with her emotions and she went along with the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Bridge!" Frank said as he held her close

"You too, Fountain." Brigid said to Frank with a hint of laughter

"Stop that, Christmas Tree. That ain't even funny!" Frank said

"Just returning the favor!" Brigid said as she flashed a smile

It wasn't going to be a lonely Christmas after all, especially for these two. After all, everyone could use a little holiday cheer, right?


End file.
